


The girl with the anti-possession tattoo

by iSpiritual



Series: Silence verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Deaf Character, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fighting, Sam is a Little Shit, Werewolf, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have caught wind of a werewolf luring people out of bars to feast on their hearts; Dean leaves you behind in the motel so that you'll be safe. Boy he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl with the anti-possession tattoo

The Impala drove smoothly down the highway you were currently preoccupied reading Stieg Larsson's; ‘The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.’ The boys had a hunt which more than likely would take some time it always did when it came down to hunting demons. You were happily sprawled on the backseat back against the door, Sam had offered to swap seats but you refused, shotgun belong to him and only him. 

 

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Dean’s head bopping along to the music and you smiled; mind casting back to the night you and Dean shared together not long ago. It was a big step in your relationship it showed that Dean was now becoming more comfortable with you. 

 

The drive was going to be long around eight hours from Lawrence to Milwaukee in Wisconsin  but you were sorted for the journey book in hand and snacks at the ready. You were already enthralled with Lisbeth Salander’s character, she was one of the most complex characters that you’ve ever read about. Each page kept you gripped to the words and before you knew it you were almost at the end. 

 

You needed to get your hands on the other two books. 

 

Too enthralled in reading you didn’t notice Sam trying to get your attention until a peanut M&M hit you square on the forehead. You scowled at Sam who simply laughed,  _ I’ve been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. I had no other choice. _

 

You slid your bookmark into the book because people who dog ear pages are monsters.  _ What? _

 

_ We’re going to take a rest stop, you need anything? _

 

Come to think of it you were getting rather thirsty so you nodded and brought your hand up to mimic a drinking motion. Dean pulled over at roadside diner didn’t look like the nicest of places but it’ll have to do, you decided to leave your book in the car. As you closed the door Dean’s arm came and wrapped around your waist and you smiled. 

 

_ You good?  _ Dean signed to you and you nodded,  _ I’m fine what about you? _

 

_ I’m good, could do with a cheese burger though.  _

 

_ Don’t you dare get extra onions,  _ You gave him a pointed look,  _ Sam and myself have to stay in the car with your extra onions.  _ Dean threw his head back and laughed, though you could hear it you no doubt knew that it would be a beautiful sound.

 

Regardless, Dean got the extra onions on his burger and just smirked every time you glared at him; it was going to be a long drive. After another two hours of driving you’d finished the book the ending was not what you expected at all. In your excitement you launched yourself over the front bench knees resting on the back seats and you smacked Sam on the shoulder.  _ We need to go to a bookstore. _

 

_ Guess it was that good?  _ You nodded enthusiastically before letting out a sigh you hadn’t expected to get that into the book that you’d read through it in little under seven hours. Dean was talking but because of the awkward angle you couldn’t make out anything. More than likely it was relating to the hunt something to do with a werewolf that had already killed four people. If there was one thing you knew about hunting for a werewolf is that it could take a long time. 

 

From doing your own bits of research you worked out the werewolves main hunting ground and it’s usual victims; the werewolves victims had all been female; single and gone out alone. From that alone you worked out that the werewolf by the balance of probability was male, his hunting ground was clubs. So his MO was attracting the woman to them more than likely sweet talking them into going home with him and then taking them into the nearest alleyway and ripping out their hearts. It got more complicated when people couldn’t get a good ID of the werewolf it seemed that it was smart changing it’s appearance each time it went out for a meal. 

 

~

_ You know the drill? _

 

_ Yes Dean, I stay in the motel and text if I need help.  _ You rolled your eyes Dean was always such an overprotective mother hen. Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to your forehead,  _ We’ll try to wrap this case up as fast as we can.  _

 

_ Stay safe.  _

 

_ We will, don’t you worry sweetheart.  _

 

You tired not to worry because each and every time they went out on a hunt they did come back but there was always that fear that one day something could go seriously wrong. It was months ago that Dean had come back with a nasty gash down his left side from a Wendigo. The sheer terror that you felt that day was something you never wanted to experience again. You’d kept him calm as Sam worked on him making sure that he kept his eyes open at all times, that night brought the reality of the hunting life crashing down around you. 

 

You knew of the dangers and that actions had consequences but you only realizes them when in situations like that are faced head on. That night you stayed up watching over him fear gripping at your heart; you kept a hand over his heart so you knew he was still alive. 

 

This time it was one werewolf though they are known to be ruthless killers but the boys were experienced hunters they would be fine. 

 

After playing about on Sam’s laptop you managed to find the Swedish version of the ‘Girl with the Dragon Tattoo’ online at least you’d have a form of entertainment to take your mind of things. After getting halfway through the movie your stomach started to rumble you sighed and sat up. There was a convenience store across the road and it wasn’t like it was blocks away, you pulled on your boots, grabbed your jacket and purse. You made sure to tuck a silver knife into the waistband of your jeans just to be double sure, years of being in the hunting life wouldn't let you leave without some form of protection. 

 

As much as you loved Dean sometimes with his consent mother henning it was enough to drive you insane if he was sat in the motel right now he would make sure he walked with you. Yes it was sweet but sometimes you just needed a breather. You’d managed for years before you met the brothers and you got on well enough; just because you had a disability doesn’t mean that you can’t do anything.

 

You picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water just enough to put you on until the boys got back which could take a while considering the nature of the hunt. Werewolves were always tricky because they could blend in easy with a crowd because they looked so human. 

 

After paying for you food you nodded in thanks to the cashier and made your way back to the motel room. Dean and Sam hadn't text yet so they were still out in the field. Huffing a breath out of your nose you pocket your mobile. As you were walking the hairs on the back of your neck stood up on end and an uncomfortable feeling bloomed across your chest. 

 

You stopped to turn around looking for whatever it was that was causing the uncomfortable feeling. The streetlights were doing nothing to illuminate the dark streets. You could feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest; deciding not to take any risks you picked up the pace and jogged to the motel room. When you unlocked the door you finally let go of the breath you were holding the panic you were feeling starting to move away from you that was until you were forcefully shoved into the room.

 

Spinning on your heel you didn’t spare a glance when you lashed out aiming a perfected roundhouse kick to the intruders gut. You jumped back putting a good distance between you. The intruder looked up at you lips pulling back into a predatory snarl, eyes forming into wolf eye slits. No wonder the boys were having no luck it was because the werewolf was in the room with you.

 

“Knew it wouldn't be long before the Winchester's came into town.” You could just make out what he was saying, “Dean Winchester thinks that you're safe locked away in this motel room, he was so so wrong.” A cruel smile spread across his face.

 

Your hand reached into your pocket and pressed the number for your emergency contact; Dean. You were taking a massive risk but it was a risk you had to take there was no way in hell you were going to die in a stingy motel room. Throwing the mobile onto the nearest bed the werewolf lunged forward and you moved out of the way but no quick enough as it’s claw caughted on your jacket digging into your side. You cried out in pain as you stumbled fighting to keep your balance. 

 

Drawing its arm back, the wolf drove his fist into your face. Head flying as your eyes locked on the ceiling, you stumbled once more  left foot slid on the carpet and you braced the heel of boot against the rough ground. Your hands rose to cover your face, eyes squeezing shut. Head coming forwards, nose throbbing, you glared at wolf over your fingers.

You were not going to die here. You were not going to be another victim and there was no way in hell you were going to die and leave the boys.

 

Lowering your hands you stepped forward, left leg pulling back and struck out. Your instep slammed into the wolf shin with a solid crunch. The wolf yelped, his right leg lifting off the ground, head dropping as he leaned forwards. Seizing the back of it’s head with your fingers, you forced his skull down, knee ramming upwards into his face. Blood spurted from it’s nose and you swung out again with your fist hitting him in the cheek your other hand pulling the silver blade from out of the back of your pants. The wolf pounced sending you down on your back. Head connecting with the floor not so gently sending the blade clattering to the floor. The wolf was on top of you jaws snapping in your face, you forced one hand under his chin other hand scrambling for the knife. 

 

Your fingers were grazing over the hilt of the blade; the wolf was feral in its attempt to chew on your face arm now trembling with the sheer weight of the werewolf baring down on you. The claws of the werewolf was digging into your sides moving closer to your chest. The wolf reared up claws ready to tear your heart out; your fingers grasped around the handle of the blade and with a cry you thrusted it up to the hilt right into the heart of the werewolf, killing it. 

 

You scrambled back the werewolf falling limp on the floor; you could feel the force of your chest as you forced air into your lungs. Eyes locked on to the dead body on the floor there was blood seeping out from underneath it puddling around the body. Oh no how the hell were you going to get the body out of here and clean the carpet. There was no way you were going to get away with this, images flashed through your mind of you in court being set down for murder. 

 

To focused at looking at the body of the werewolf on the ground. The pair of arms that came to wrap around you were a total shock. You thrashed but the arms around you tightened, a hand snaking it's way into your hair it gently pulled your head back so you could look into those familiar green eyes. 

 

Dean.

 

A choked sob left your throat the adrenaline now leaving your body letting the tremors take its place. You scrambled up wrapping yourself around Dean letting him anchor you. Dean knew that something was wrong as soon as your caller I.D flashed on up on his phone. At first he thought it was accidental but then he hear the growl and you cry out. He tore outta that bar inhumanly fast dragging a poor Sammy behind him. He expected the worse because Dean Winchester always expects the worst, he almost crashed baby on his way to get to you but the car didn't matter not when your life was on the line.

 

When he pushed open the motel door seeing the werewolf lying dead his heart swelled with pride. He helped you to your feet and walked you outside leaving Sam to deal with the body. The hood of baby was warm as Dean sat you down you kept a death grip on his forearms refusing to let go. He cupped your face using his thumbs to wipe away at the tears making their way down your face. Slowly you began to calm down enough to actually talk to Dean.  

 

_ What happened? _

 

_ I got hungry went to the store that was literally across the street. I got back to the room unlocked the door and he came out of nowhere. I know I shouldn't have left the motel room but I thought I'd be okay. I'm sorry.  _

 

_ No, no it's okay we underestimated it. Not your fault.  _

 

_ The body how are we going to get it out of here?  _

 

_ Not our first rodeo sweetheart.  _

 

You stayed sat outside on baby's hood as the boys removed the body and cleaned the carpet. Dean gave the keys to Sam to salt and burn it a good distance away. Surprisingly the room smelled clean not even with your keen sense of smell you couldn't pick up the scent of blood.  Dean started cleaning your wounds working carefully as he did. Once you were cleaned up and bandaged you relaxed and got into bed Dean following closely behind. 

 

_ You did good today sweetheart, taking down that werewolf by yourself was badass.  _

 

_ I kinda never want to do it again.  _ Dean chuckled,  _ Yeah I know my first werewolf hunt didn't go too smoothly either.  _

 

You curled closer to Dean so your knees were tucked against his side one of his arms supporting you, wrapped around your back, his fingers tracing small patterns over your hip. Sam came back sometime later the body had been taken care of so there was nothing more to worry about, you finally let yourself relax.  Slowly you were drifting off to sleep when you felt Dean’s upper body shake; you looked up at questionably head tilted to the side. He smiled at you and lifted up his hands to sign. 

_ Never mind The girl with the Dragon Tattoo it’s more like The girl with the Anti-possession Tattoo.  _


End file.
